spaghetti saos tomat
by SecretOrganization
Summary: setelah fic tato. Nami mendapatkan sepiring spaghetti. LUNA, COMPLETE


_**Spaghetti**_** Saos Tomat.**

Fandom One Piece

Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda

Rate: K+

Time line: Setelah cerita Tato di _fic_-ku yang sebelumnya. Tapi untuk membaca ini tidak perlu membaca _fic _sebelumnya karena cerita ini dapat berdiri sendiri.

Catatan: Ide didapat saat bikin _spaghetti _di malam hari.

* * *

Pukul 11.15

"Nami-shwan~" Sanji berjalan ke arah Nami dan Robin yang tengah duduk bersantai di dek depan. Dia memamerkan giginya yang seputih mutiara kepada kedua gadis tersebut. Sanji meletakkan sepiring _spaghetti_ di meja yang ada depan gadis cantik berambut orange itu. Diletakkan juga dua buah gelas berisi minuman lemon kepada Robin dan Nami. Robin yang tengah membaca hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Nami menjadi penasaran.

"Sanji-kun," Nami memandang secara bergantian antara sepiring _spaghetti_ yang ada di depannya dan koki mereka. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang khusus? Kenapa memberiku _spaghetti_? Ini juga belum waktunya makan siang." Nami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cobalah navigator-san." Robin yang menjawab dan itu membuat Nami menjadi semakin penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Ya Nami-shwan." Entah kenapa kali ini Sanji tidak terlalu berlebihan mengekspresikan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah.." Nami mengambil garpu yang ada disamping piring. Diperhatikan _spaghetti_ itu baik-baik. Hidangan yang ada di depannya sangatlah sederhana. Hanya mie _spaghetti_ dan saus biasa berwarna kecokelatan. Tidak ada daging atau apapun yang menghiasinya. Nami sedikit berpikir masakan ini tidak seperti masakan yang biasanya dibuat oleh Sanji. Nami menggunakan garpu dan mulai menusuk mie itu. Diambil mienya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana navigator-san?" Entah kenapa Robin menjadi lebih memperhatikan Nami daripada bukunya. Sanji sepertinya juga menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Nami.

"Ini, hanya saus tomat?" Memang benar bumbu saos yang ada di mie itu seperti dugaannya saat sebelum dicoba. "Tapi, mie dengan saos omat ini rasanya... enak juga?" Nami berkata pada dirinya. Diperhatikan lagi _spaghetti_-nya.

Sanji langsung nyengir. "Sepertinya kapten bodoh kita dapat melakukannya dengan benar."

Mendengar itu, mata Nami terbelalak. "Ini, Luffy yang memasakkannya?" Dia bertanya tak percaya. Nami kemudian memandang Robin. "Kau tahu ya?" Melihat Robin hanya memekarkan senyumannya, Nami menyimpulkan dia memang mengetahuinya.

**~OoO~**

Sebelumnya, pukul 10.17

"Sanjiiiiiiiiii~" Luffy masuk ke dapur dengan senyuman lebar. Sanji sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan pagi. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, dia menjawab.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kamu baru saja makan pagi?" Sanji kemudian mengelap piring yang dicucinya dan meletakkan kembali ke rak.

"Aku ingin membuat _spaghettiiiiiii_!"

Terdengar suara helaian nafas. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kamu baru saja makan pagi Luffy?" Sanji kembali mencuci piring yang masih menumpuk.

"Aku bilang aku ingin membuat _spaghetti_!" Luffy bicara sambil cemberut. Kata-kata Luffy kini terproses dengan benar di otak Sanji. Diletakkannya cucian piring yang belum selesai dibilasnya. Diambilnya kain lap dan dia mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain itu.

Sanji kemudian berbalik. "Kau ingin membuat _spaghetti_?" Sanji menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang tidak tertutup poni pirangnya. Luffy hanya mengangguk.

"Uh, atau apakah ada makanan yang lebih mudah untuk dibuat?"

Sanji menangkap keseriusan dari nada bicara Luffy. Tetapi dia masih bingung. Diantara kebingungannya, Sanji melihat Robin yang berdiri di belakang Luffy, tersenyum.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Robin, Sanji akhirnya setuju. Walau sebenarnya dia merasa agak berat membiarkan Luffy memakai dapur dan peralatannya. Dia tahu, tidak baik untuk membantu secara langsung memasakkan sesuatu yang ditujukan kepada seseorang. Jadi, Sanji hanya membantu dengan tangannya diluar kegiatan memasak.

**~OoO~**

Pukul 11.30

Di bagian lain kapal Going Merry,

"Oi Zoro.." Usopp memandang piring yang ada dihadapannya. Dia sedang duduk di lantai dek. Angin semilir membelai rambut hitamnya yang keriting.

"Hn.." Zoro menjawab sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Usopp. Tetapi dia sedang bersandar di tepi kapal.

"Hahaha, ayo Zoro, Usopp, Choppa. Coba masakan buatanku~" Luffy tertawa senang. Dia memasukkan gulungan mie yang besar ke mulutnya. Chopper duduk disebelah Luffy. Dia juga memandang _spaghetti_-nya yang tidak begitu berbentuk itu.

"Oi Luffy," Zoro memicingkan matanya. "Apa si koki bodoh itu tidak marah kau menggunakan dapur... Dan memasak ini?" Tangannya menunjuk ke arah piringnya. Zoro tidak merasa bernafsu untuk memakan hidangan dipiringnya. Um... Kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk sih. Tapi-

"Hn...awalnya Sanji tidak peduli," Luffy mengangguk-angguk. "Tetapi dia kemudian membantuku setelah Robin menjelaskan." Luffy terdiam sejenak. "Robin yang menyarankan untuk memasak sesuatu yang mudah kepadaku sebelumnya, saat kutanya apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan jika ingin membalas sesuatu. Kalian tahu bukan, kita ditengah laut?" Luffy menjilati piringnya kemudian meletakkan di depannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau membuat ini? Bukankah lebih baik kau meminta Sanji untuk memasakkan?" Usopp mengerutkan kening. "Lagipula apa maksudmu Robin membantumu? Apakah Robin berpikir kau dapat memasak sesuatu?"

Chopper memandangi Usopp saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini hasil yang gagal kata Sanji. Dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku hampir menghabiskan persediaan mienya." Luffy mengamati piring Chopper. "Walau menurutku lumayan tetap enak." Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, jadi kami sebagai pembersih?" Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku sudah bersedia membaginya! Kata Sanji, dia tidak akan memasakkan makan siang untuk kru laki-laki. Jadi ini pengganti makan siang kita…" Luffy memandangi Usopp, Chopper dan Zoro bergantian.

"Oh.." Mereka bertiga memutar bola matanya. Mereka tahu. Sanji tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan.

"Um, lalu apakah ada yang berhasil?" Chopper menjadi penasaran.

"Hm... Ya. Sayangnya, saat aku akhirnya dapat memasak _spaghetti_ dengan benar seperti yang diajarkan Sanji, ternyata saus daging salmon sisa yang disimpan di kulkas habis. Sanji lupa karena sibuk menerangkan cara yang benar merebus mie kepadaku. Tidak ada banyak waktu untuk membuat yang baru. Jadi aku mengusulkan sesuatu sebagai penggantinya."

"… Saos tomat?" Usopp yang tengah mencoba gulungan mie dipiringnya dan langsung berkomentar.'Mienya lembek.'

"Yap."

"Lalu, untuk siapa _spaghetti_ itu sebenarnya kau buat Luffy?" Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia juga menjadi penasaran.

Luffy mengumumkan dengan senang hati. "Na-mi~~~"

"HEEEH?"

**Fin**

Terimakasih telah membaca,

R&R?hehehe…


End file.
